Medranos
Medranos is the most abundant plane in the Multiverse. It is a world of constant evolution, where every living creature grows exponentially and new ecosystems come into being every day. Medranos is fifteen-thousand years old, but this time was split into fifteen one-thousand years period that end with a Lahessi Outburst. Locations The Eternal Fronds The Eternal Fronds lie at the very center of Medranos. They work as a perfect ecosystem for the plane, since there's creatures of every single race living in them. The Eternal Fronds are the only place where the nantuko live. The Eternal Fronds are mostly covered by a forest of trees that shoot sky-high and is so vast it is seemingly endless, earning them their name. The Alluring Ancient At the center of the Eternal Fronds stands the Alluring Ancient. The Alluring Ancient is the first living being to appear in Medranos every thousand-year cycle and is a living blueprint of the entire world. Every single creature to ever be born in Medranos (except for the lahessi) appears in it. Medranian druids seek to "harmonize" with the Ancient at some point of their life. In doing so, the Ancient relinquishes a part of itself, and the druid can keep the charm for the rest of their life, using it to connect with Medranos and understand how everything is linked together. Derrivos Derrivos is the country of the Medranian elves. Similar to the Eternal Fronds, it is covered by a wide forest, although it is not nearly as big as the one in the Fronds. Derrivan elves are split into three different tribes: * Coeros: Coeros elves are the hunting tribe. They provide food for their people and help keep overpopulation of species in check. * Earthenlore: Earthenlore elves live a druidic lifestyle. They try to understand the Lifepulse and the connection of every single Medranian creature. * Nertana: Nertana elves are nomadic. They do not stay in Derrivos but rather explore every crevice of the world in search of objects and tales to bring back to their siblings. Krallyna Krallyna is a flooded country inhabited by merfolk and faeries. At the northwest, a giant waterfall is constantly pouring streams of water that split into countless rivers that bring a daily fresh water supply to the different locations. When they reach the Eternal Fronds, these rivers begin to die out. However, to the east, they flow past the mountain wall and into Gyradros. While merfolk live in underwater settlements, faeries live in nests that hover a few centimeters above the flowing waters. Gyradros After they cross a mountain range to the east, Krallynan rivers lead into the region of Gyradros, where the water flow stops and it stagnates, giving place to an overgrown marsh region. Originally only some nomadic merfolk and wild swamp creatures populated Gyradros, but now it's main inhabitants are gorgons. Ever since the creation of the gorgons, Gyradros is littered with the petrified corpses of their victims. Anastra At the northernmost part of Gyradros stands Anastra, a castle built out of petrified bodies. Anastra is a dark, murky, labyrinthine place and the headquarters of The Unfathomable and her minions. The Stormy Peaks of Ellanya The Stormy Peaks of Ellanya are a mountainous region to the east of the Eternal Fronds. At the top of the gigantic mountains, clouds are constantly spitting lightning. The only sentient creatures inhabiting the Stormy Peaks are giants and elementals, and only the toughest wildlife can live in them. Despite living in a place that constantly tempers them, most Ellanyan elementals are gentle creatures. The Ancestral Caverns Guarded by Gondros and his elementals, the Ancestral Caverns are a lair that covers the entire underground of the Stormy Peaks. All of Medranian history is said to be contained inside it, and each wall is covered in ancient runes of a long-lost language that, strangely, anyone can read as long as they're inside the Caverns. The caverns connect the Stormy Peaks with Lateria. Lateria Lateria is the southernmost Medranian country, and it's separated from the Eternal Fronds by a giant cliff. Despite it being a massive grassland full of wildlife, it is a desert by Medranian standards since it's not as overabundant as the rest of the world and growth patterns of the regional flora and fauna seem to be slower than those elsewhere. Only wild creatures inhabit Lateria. The Lifepulse The Lifepulse is a pulse of energy beating all over Medranos and connecting all living beings. Druids make it their life's work to understand the Lifepulse, and some even claim they can hear it speak to them with a concrete voice. The Lifepulse also acts as a homeostatic regulator for all denizens of Medranos, one of its most mysterious functions is ensuring each creature of Medranos has the exact body temperature it needs at all times, making it impossible for Medranians to feel heat or cold. As its name suggests, the Lifepulse is connected to life itself, and it abhors whatever tries to trifle with it. Planeswalkers who tried to raise the dead have found their attempts frustrated, as the Lifepulse negates undeath in any way, shape, or form. Thanks to the Lifepulse, whatever dies in Medranos stays dead forever. Events The Great Hunt Once a year, an ethereal elk known as the Spirit of the Hunt appears in the Eternal Fronds. After a few hours, it disappears until the next year. Medranians have created a yearly ceremony around this event: the Great Hunt. During the period of time the Spirit of the Hunt appears, a great hunting festival takes place, in which the winner is crowned by either hunting the most amount of creatures for as long as the competition lasts or by bringing down the Spirit of the Hunt itself. Only three people in all of the history of Medranos have been capable of winning this way, however, Garruk Wildspeaker being one of them. The New Warden Every generation of Medranian elves has a protector chosen by the plane itself. A few years before the estimated death of the current Warden, the highest authorities in Medranos each pick a candidate, who is then trained under the wing of whoever nominated them as a potential Warden. A few days before the death of the current Warden, one of the highest druids has a vision letting them know who the chosen one is. Being Warden of Medranos is the highest honor a Derrivan can aspire to. The Lahessi Outburst Medranos has a built-in mechanism of keeping its overabundance in check. Every one thousand years, countless lahessi emerge from the depths of the plane to consume every single living being. Once everything has been culled and Medranos is left a barren waste, the lahessi die out, and their corpses nourish the development of a new Medranos which will thrive and evolve for the next thousand-year period. This method, however, has been outdated due to a higher understanding of evolution from Medranian druids and the control over species overpopulation by hunters, which led to the fifteenth Lahessi Outburst to be the last one. The Gorgon War In the year 1598 NKY, the demon Malextros arrived at Medranos. Realizing he couldn't reanimate corpses to build an army, instead he used his powers to mutate Gyradrian merfolk into gorgons. He tricked the Lifepulse to fuel his spell in order to make the gorgons a part of the world. This created a great disturbance in the world, so its protectors decided to take them down. The united forces of Medranos were capable of stopping the gorgon army from taking over the world, and even killed Vurriana and Chrysta, two of the first three daughters of Malextros. The Derrivan Elegos managed to hurt the demon himself, forcing him to leave the plane forever, which earned him the title of Warden of Medranos. The Unfathomable, Malextros's last remaining daughter, withdrew her army and secluded herself in Anastra to plot a revenge. Races * Elves: the predominant species of the world of Medranos. They were its first sentient race. * Nantuko: anthropomorphic insects who are mostly known for their druidic tendencies. They have a better understanding of the Lifepulse than others. * Merfolk: '''the second most predominant humanoid race. * '''Giants: '''they're violent and territorial by nature, and the other races know to watch out for them. * '''Elementals: these creatures are said to be born as a physical manifestation of the Lifepulse itself. * Gorgons: '''created by Malextros from the native merfolk, these creatures were spawned with the purpose of conquering the world. * '''Moorlings: the gorgons created them to work as servants. Their bodies are made of marsh plants and animal hides and they are given life by absorbing the vital energy of petrified victims. * Faeries: they share a symbiotic coexistence with the merfolk. * Sprareos: a particular race of beasts. They are born with spores and seeds stuck to their hides, making them walking ecosystems. As they tread Medranos, they spread said seeds to ensure a continuous cycle of life. * Memekri: the most dazzling species in Medranos. These changelings have no physical form, and are beings of energy who can project themselves physically by imitating other creatures. * Saprolings: they exist in larger quantities than in other planes since most of the other living beings have the ability to sprout them from their bodies. Notorious Medranians * [[Ankryss|'Ankryss']]:' a nantuko who was probably the greatest druid to have ever lived in Medranos. * [[Orriana Galerider|'Orriana Galerider]]:''' elvish planeswalker and current Warden of Medranos. She's the only native Medranian to have survived a Lahessi Outburst and she's the one who stopped them. * '''Elegos: former Warden of Medranos and responsible for Malextros's defeat. Father of Northia. * Arion: even though Medranos chose him over Orriana, he died to the lahessi before he could become the rightful Warden of Medranos. * Northia: daughter of Elegos, another candidate for Warden of Medranos. Died while protecting Derrivos from a lahessi swarm. * Yrathul: merfolk leader of Krallyna. Died while holding back the lahessi swarm that invaded his country. * Endelya: niece of Yrathul and wizard adept. She was one of the few people who helped Orriana defeat the lahessi and the non-planeswalker member of the group who lasted the longest before dying. Died to Sal'Thamek in order to save Orriana's life. * The Unfathomable: the leader of the gorgons and the most powerful of Malextros's daughters. Her name has been forgotten to the ages and become a cursed word, since she is the only one who can hear it without being turned to stone. * Gondros: an elemental and one of Medranos's most ancient denizens. He is in charge of protecting the Ancestral Caverns and the historic knowledge that lies within. * [[Verkryss|'Verkryss']]: A nantuko druid who became the first Medranian planeswalker. He died fighting the lahessi during the fourtheenth Lahessi Outburst. Planeswalker Visitors * Garruk Wildspeaker * Sal'Thamek * Arina Nisita * Suvia Trivia * Prior to Arina's arrival at Medranos, Medranians were unaware of the existence of ice. Even if explained to them as "very cold water" they wouldn't be able to understand since the way the Lifepulse regulates their bodies, they have no notion of cold. * Medranians don't bury their dead. The increased growth rate also brings an increased decomposition rate. Since they don't believe in an afterlife, instead knowing that everyone returns to nature eventually, they leave the bodies on the ground and let Medranos reclaim them. * Time in Medranos moves ten times faster than elsewhere, which is part of the reason for its overabundance. Category:Planes Category:Planes with sets Category:Korakhosverse